Blaine's Senior Year
by PotassiumLanthumIodineNeon
Summary: Blaine moves to Lima for his Senior Year...and has no idea what to expect ;) (The story is better, I suck at writing summaries.)
1. First Day

**Authors Note: I have high hopes for this story. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter and there will be more soon! (Eventually there will be Klaine. PROMISE! :)**

**Song- Happy by Leona Lewis**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, the characters or the song which is referenced in this story. **

Blaine Anderson never expected to be spending his senior year at McKinley High School; but ever since his dads business moved their base two hours away from Westerville into Lima, Ohio, he decided it would be an easier commute than Dalton Academy, even with the dorms.

So here he was on his first day, standing in the middle of a very crowded hallway, with no clue as to where he was going or what this year would have to offer. He glanced down at his schedule, studying the arrangement of classes.

1st – French

2nd – Government

3rd – English

4th – Calculus

5th – Gym

6th – Senior Project

7th – Study Hall

He spun around in a circle, looking for someone who might be able to help him. Everyone walked by so fast it was hard to get anyone's attention. He noticed a short Asian girl leaning up against a locker, conversing with a small guy in a wheel chair, hoping for the best he made his way over to where they were standing.

"Um, excuse me?" He announced himself politely.

The girl jumped a little scared of is sudden interruption of her conversation, but smiled when she saw him.

"Yeah?" She said shyly.

"I'm new here, and have absolutely no idea where I'm going and was wondering whether you could help me?" He asked.

"Of course! Where are you headed?"

"Um, the French classroom…?" He looked down at his paper just to be sure he was getting the right class.

"Oh yeah! That's where we are headed too! You can come with us! I'm Tina by the way and this is Artie." She smiled gesturing towards the guy in the wheel chair who waved as she said his name.

"Oh, cool. I'm Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you Blaine! Let's go so we aren't late." She waved for Blaine and Artie to follow as she hurriedly zigzagged through the throng of students.

The way to the French classroom wasn't all that hard. All you needed to do was go down the main hallway, turn to your right at the very end and then go to the third door on your left. Voi-la!

Blaine sat down next to a grungy looking guy who, if it was possible, he could have sworn smelled a bit homeless. He smiled at him kindly and scooted his chair to the very edge of the table, as far away as he could get. The teacher looked nice, though he couldn't understand a word she said because she insisted on introducing herself in French.

The period went by slowly, Blaine found himself gazing out the window for the majority of it. Quietly thinking to himself, and hoping that eventually he would feel at home. Out the window he saw himself walking down the stairs at Dalton, walking away and never even chancing to look back. He could hear himself singing, only catching the chorus of the song.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah_

_Just wanna be happy, yeah_

The tone was optimistic, but he still felt a bit sad watching himself walk away from where he felt so comforted.

The bell rang, making him jump from his seat. He grabbed his books and his bag, Tina waited for him as he collected his things.

"So where to next?" she asked.

"Government."

"Let's go!"


	2. Subconscious Singing

After the first week of school, which went by in a breeze, Blaine found himself hanging out with Tina and Artie almost every day. He couldn't complain, he needed friends, and they were nice enough to make him feel welcome.

Blaine was at his locker attempting to make everything, books and binders, fit more comfortably. He wasn't really aware that he was singing it was just something that he did often; he had always sang, he lived for it.

"Hey!" Tina called from the other end of the deserted hallway.

Blaine, a little bit startled, jumped back and turned her direction.

"Since when did you sing?"

"What?"

"You! You never even mentioned that you could sing."

"Oh well, I always have. I love it." Blaine confessed.

"Well what the heck! Come to Glee Club practice with me today! I'll introduce you to our director, maybe you could audition!" Tina said excitedly, "Please?"

"Sure, I guess." Joining the Glee club could guarantee him more friends, which at his current state he desperately needed. It would also take up some of the many hours of free time he had, which he did absolutely nothing with but sang whilst annoying his parents.

"Awesome!" Tina jumped up and clapped her hands together, "Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and they took off down the hall.


	3. Glee Club

**Authors Note: Wow! Sorry for the extremely long hiatus, I guess I was channeling my inner Fox or who ever plans the hiatus' in the show. Well, anyways here is the third chapter. I have some great Ideas for this story, so please keep reading :) and review please! Anything and Everything helps.**

"Mr. Shue!" Tina exclaimed as she pulled Blaine into the choir room.

There were chairs lined up on a platform in rows, a piano accompanied by a set of drums and various other musical instruments and then there were all the students. It was obvious how different they were by looking at how they dressed and acted, but somehow they all pieced together a beautiful and colorful puzzle. Blaine smiled, he enjoyed the diversity; compared to his old school, where everyone looked the same and had the same dapper attitude, this was refreshing.

Blaine turned to look at the man Tina had previously been calling, he had short dark curly hair, that was gelled just like Blaine's, he wore a light blue button up shirt tucked into a pair of dark jeans, with a tie (almost identical to the one Blaine had worn at Dalton). He smiled brightly at Blaine.

"Who's this?" He asked Tina enthusiastically.

"This is Blaine, coincidentally I heard him singing. It was so amazing I had to show him the Glee club!" She smiled at Blaine, "Maybe if he likes it, he will consider joining!"

"Great! Well, why don't you two take a seat and we will get started. It's really great that you came today Blaine." Mr. Shue gave him a reassuring smile as Tina lead Blaine to a couple of seats in the front row.

"Ok, so today Tina had managed to find us a prospective Glee Clubber, so I would like all to welcome Blaine." began, "As you all know, November is just around the corner. So we need to start thinking of an idea for a musical. Any suggestions?"

"Ohh! What about West Side Story!" A blonde girl in a cheerios uniform was the first to answer.

Tina leaned over, confusion written all over her face, "Britt, we did that last year. Remember?"

The blonde girl, Britt, shrugged her shoulders, obviously not remembering or just not caring. Blaine looked around to see if anyone else was going to suggest something. But no one did, they just looked around, resembling him. Blaine had an idea, he just wasn't sure if he counted, as he was not in the Glee Club. Taking chances, his raised his hand awkwardly.

smiled again when he saw Blaine's hand, "Yes Blaine?'

"Um, I'm not really sure if I have any say, since I'm not in the Glee Club, but have you ever thought of doing Grease?" He asked glancing around the room.

"That's a wonderful idea! What do you guys think?" looked around expectantly.

A brunette, who appeared to be younger than him and sort of unsure why she was there spoke up, "Well I think it's a great idea. I mean, I love that musical."

"Yeah! I agree with Marley." The lighter haired brunette boy said, who was sitting next to her.

"I was just about to say the same thing." This boy sort of looked like Jacob from Twilight, he cast an annoyed glare towards the other boy.

"Awesome! Then let's do it!" clapped his hands together, "Now I expect everyone to audition for a part in the musical, so for the rest of the period I want you to decide on what character and a song for your auditions."

"That was a great idea Blaine." Tina said ,"I think I might try for Rizzo!"

"I think you'd make a great Rizzo." Blaine said

"So what did you think of Glee?" Tina asked smiling hopefully.

"When do I audition?" Blaine asked.

Tina bounced in her chair, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, she gave him a huge bone crushing hug, even if she was small.

"Mr. Shue!" Tina ran up to excitedly, "When can Blaine audition?"


	4. Audition

**Authors Note: I hope you like this one. Kurt will be appearing in a couple of chapters. :)**

It was official, Blaine was auditing for Glee on Thursday. There was just one problem, it was Wednesday and he still hadn't picked a song to sing. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about the audition, because he had all the time, it was just finding a song he was comfortable singing in front of a bunch of other students he didn't even know. Of course there was always Katy Perry, but then what if they didn't like Katy Perry? Every time he thought he found the right song, his insecurities got the better of him.

"Hey Tina?" Blaine ran to catch up with Tina in the hallway.

"Yeah?" She said blushing a little.

"I was wondering if you could help me later. I've been trying to pick a song to sing for my audition but I just can't find the right one." Blaine asked nervously.

"Of course! I'd love to help!" Tina said smiling, blushing a bit more obviously now.

"Awesome thanks! So how about after school in the Library?"

"Sounds great! See you then."

Blaine sighed. He was so thankful he had found a friend like Tina; it had been a long time since he had actually found someone to call his friend.

"Hey!" Tina said, approaching the table Blaine was seated at.

"Hey." Blaine said smiling at her as she sat down.

"So what do you have in mind for a song?" She asked

"Well, I thinking I could always go Katy Perry, but then again this is like a first impression type thing so I don't know."

"Hmm, that's funny. I auditioned with Katy Perry. I Kissed a Girl; I think I scared though." She said smiling.

"I just-I don't know. I don't want everybody to think I'm over doing it but I don't want them to think I am just doing this as a joke."

"Just sing from your heart, and they'll love it." Tina said while placing her hand on top of Blaine's.

Blaine nodded, not really noticing Tina's gesture. "Okay."

Tina smiled shyly, "So um, Blaine. I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked blushing.

Blaine's eyes went wide. Had he really been sending those types of signals to her? Damn it! He placed his hands in his lap, and looked at her awkwardly.

"Um, well no. Actually I'm- I- well…."

"You're what?" Tina looked at him a bit disappointed.

"Tina, I'm gay."

Tina brightened up, surprisingly. "Really? No way!"

"Uh…"

"I totally cool with you being gay."

"That was unexpected."

Tina smiled, "You'll come to find out, that in Glee Club we accept each other no matter what."

Blaine sighed, that was a relief. "Now I really can't wait to join."

Tina laughed. They carried out their conversation and did some homework. Thankfully, Blaine had thought of a song for the coming day; and he was positive they would love it.

"Alright everyone, sit down. Today, Blaine is going to audition for us. So please give him your best attention. Blaine?" gestured for Blaine to come to the front of the room, before taking a seat in the front row with the rest of the students.

Blaine walked over to the piano guy, who he had come to find out his name was Brad; he handed him his music and Brand nodded. Blaine took a deep breath and turned back to the room, all his nerves from earlier had completely dissipated; he wasn't going to let something like singing drown in a pool of stupid nerves.

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the eye and said "I just don't care"?_

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

So far it looked like everyone loved the song. Blaine glanced at Tina who was smiling at him encouragingly. Blaine took a breath.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

Blaine stood and swayed singing with his hands as he always did.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight_

jumped up, clapping his hands when Blaine finished the song.

"That was amazing!" He said.

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

"I finally have some actual competition now." The blond boy who was sitting in the front row next to Artie commented.

"I am happy to say, Welcome!" patted Blaine on the back.

Blaine took his seat again, "That was easy." He whispered to Tina.

Tina giggled a little, "I told you."


	5. Danny maybe?

**Authors Note: Wow, I am so sorry. But thankfully Junior Year is officially over and I plan on finishing this story over the summer, so bare with me :)**

Blaine had officially been a member of the Glee club for a week now, and he had to admit, he loved every second of it. It was a nice change from his former group, the Warblers. The Warblers were always so uptight, very 19th century; the New Directions however, were different. Though each day presented itself with a new series of high school drama, it was lively and fun. You could really just be yourself.

"Okay. So, auditions are on Friday. Have you thought of who you are going to try out for?" Tina sat down at the table with Blaine, placing her bag on the table.

"Oh yeah, they are, aren't they? Hmmm…." Blaine would be lying if he said he had actually remembered that they were doing a musical. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, he was so enthralled with Glee club itself, and now auditions were just three days away.

"Well, I think you should try for, maybe, Danny?" Tina winked at him.

"No, no, no. I just barely joined. I think that part should go to someone who has been in longer." Blaine shook his head. The thought of him being able to play Danny was both a dream and selfish.

"Oh, please. Like any of them have the appeal to play Danny. Ryder just doesn't have the charisma, Jake…well he's Jake, enough said, Artie's the director and Sam has his heart set of Kanicke." Tina explained.

"Well, I don't know. I still haven't really got to know everybody yet, and I don't want them thinking that I'm going to be like, selfish and conceited."

"So you don't want them to think you're Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah, sure…wait. Who?" Tina giggled; looking at Blaine's obviously confused expression.

"Rachel was a senior last year. She was basically like the Glee club leader, though she was always insisting on her getting all the solos and such. It was annoying but, she did help us win Nationals."

"Oh, well yeah I don't want to become a "Rachel Berry", I think I will audition for Teen Angel or someone like that."

"Okay, but if you're offered Danny you have to take it. Promise?" Tina raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Promise." Blaine nodded.

"Good. Now help me with the obnoxious math homework."


	6. It's Time

Blaine breathed in a shaky breath.

"Blaine Anderson!" Artie called from a chair in the audience.

Blaine closed his eyes and walked out from behind the curtain to the center of the stage. He took his place behind the microphone and waited.

"Blaine please, tell us what song you will be auditioning with and what character you would mostly like in the musical." Artie asked cheerfully.

Blaine smiled, "Today I will be singing It's Time by Imagine Dragons and will be auditioning for the role of Teen Angel."

"Excellent, whenever you're ready." Artie insisted.

Blaine nodded, then turned to the band and gave them the cue to begin. The music played, but it seemed louder than ever before; almost as if it was mocking him. He closed his eyes again and took one more deep breath.

"So this is what you meant,

When you said that you were spent.

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit

Right to the top."

Blaine looked out to Artie and Finn, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gaining a little more of his confidence back, he continued singing.

"It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am."

Blaine smiled to himself, in this moment he began to feel proud of himself again. Something he hadn't felt in what felt like forever. The song continued with no troubles, Blaine felt flawless in his singing and nothing was going to stop him. This was his moment to shine.

""It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am."

Blaine finished the song with a smile painted across his face. Artie and Finn both clapped loudly.

"Blaine that-that was wonderful." Finn finally said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, I agree. That was one of the most entertaining performances I've seen in a long time." Artie added, nodding to Finn.

Artie looked down at his papers, glancing over his notes, his eyebrows creased a bit. Blaine felt a pang of worry shoot through him.

"So you say you would like to be Teen Angel?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes?"

"Why?"

Blaine looked at him in disbelief, "What? Well um I just thought that character seemed fitting for me as a new member, I guess."

"Screw being a new member, dude." Finn said smiling.

"How would you like to be considered for the role of Danny?" Artie asked.

"Oh, well," Blaine smiled keeping his promise with Tina, "Absolutely."

"Great, we'll get back to you and let you know. Thank You." Artie said with one last smile.

Blaine nodded and walked off stage feeling butterflies in his stomach.


	7. The Role

**Authors Note: ATTENTION! Kurt. Next. Chapter :) hope you enjoy!**

"Okay everybody, come in. Sit down, sit down", Mr. Shuester clapped as everyone filed into the room, "So I hold in my hand the list of results from the auditions."

The air in the room was filled with anticipation and excitement, Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit nervous himself. He looked over to Tina and smiled awkwardly. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you killed your audition." She said reassuringly, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Alright, drum roll please," Mr. Shuester said pointing to the drummer, "Kanicke will be played by…Sam."

"YES!" Sam yelled throwing his hands in the air enthusiastically.

"Rizzo will be Tina." He said nodding to her.

She smiled, and clapped her hands over mouth. Blaine leaned over and gave her a hug whispering congratulations to her.

Mr. Shuester continued down the list, everyone celebrating as their name was called. Though Blaine, had yet to hear his name be called from the list. Now it was down to the starts of the show, Danny and Sandy.

"Alright everyone, time for the final two characters; Sandy, will be played by," Mr. Shuester said mysteriously, "Marley!"

Marley jumped almost out of her chair in excitement. Blaine clapped with everyone, and suddenly became extremely nervous.

"And finally, Danny will be played by," glanced at his paper looking back up proudly, "Our newest member, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, blushing a little as the butterflies flew in his stomach.

Tina leaned over to him, "I told you." She said smiling.

"Okay, congratulations to everybody. This is going to be a great musical I can already feel it. So, now for even exciting news," smiled enthusiastically to the group, "I have called upon some of the most talented people I know to help us get ready for the musical. Everyone is going to be paired with one of the graduates, some people will be doubled up and the bigger parts like Danny and Sandy will be working one on one with someone."

Artie rolled to the front with Mr. Shuester, "I have a the list of who is going to be paired with who so Jake, Joe, Ryder you will all be working with Mike Chang, Kitty, Sugar, Unique and Brittany you will be working with Quinn Fabray, Tina you will work with Santana, Sam you are paired with Puck, Marley you will work with the one Rachel Berry, and Blaine you get to work with Kurt Hummel. "

"Okay, we will begin working with them on Monday, everyone is going to need to prepare a song so they know what exactly they should do to help and those of you who are in groups you can team up and do group numbers. Alright, now let's begin by working on these scripts." Mr. Shuester said while beginning to pass out a packet to each member.

"So who's Kurt?" Blaine asked Tina once everyone had split off to work individually on the lines.

Tina giggled, "Well, he was obviously one of the graduates last year. He lives in New York with Rachel. He has one of the most unique voices I have ever heard. He has a very great sense of fashion and most importantly he is gay."

Blaine's eyes widened a bit with the last part, "Oh, um, okay then. This will be interesting." Blaine nodded returning to his script.

Tina smiled, leaning closer so to not be over heard, "And by the way, he is very attractive."

Blaine shook his head, grinning slightly, "Oh Tina, we'll just have to wait and see then won't we."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I know I hate these sorts of things and I'm pretty sure you all do as well; but please bear with me :) Ok so I promise I haven't like given up on the story, but I would just like to let you all know that I will not be updating it for about a week. I have sort of been ambushed with a bunch of stuff, and will be unavailable to write anything for this coming week. Though, I promise after this week is done I will update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Again, I'm sorry I know these sorts of updates are sort of an inconvenience but I didn't want you all to think I just gave up and stopped writing. **


	9. Mentor

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter. Presenting, KURT HUMMEL! So please don't get mad, I had to do it. I do though, promise there will be an actual Klaine relationship in the story, maybe not for a couple chapters but there will be one. Just hold on a little longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This chapter took a lot longer than I expected it to so yeah :)**

Blaine sat down at the piano, waiting for this Kurt person he was supposed to be working with for the week. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. Blaine turned around when he heard a light knock on the door, to find one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

"Um, excuse me are you Blaine?" Then boy asked, his eyes lighting up at the end of his question.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, you must be Kurt?" Blaine replied standing to meet the boy.

Kurt nodded, shaking Blaine's hand. "So I hear you're playing Danny? I was the lead male character last year in West Side Story, I played Tony."

"Really? I think I understand why we're working together now." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yes, so today I just want to hear you sing. So I have a better understanding on how to get you prepared."

"Alright then, what should I sing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a minute, "Surprise me." He said as he took a seat in the front row, looking at him curiously.

Blaine nodded, sitting back down at the piano and thinking. He traced a couple of the keys of the piano, finally smiling when he found the perfect song. Blaine began playing the song softly. Kurt sat up a little, his attention sparked when he realized what song Blaine was playing.

_I think you're pretty without any make up on._

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong._

Blaine's voice was remarkable; Kurt listened with heightened curiosity as Blaine continued.

_Let's just talk all through the night, _

_There's no need to rush._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I,_

_We'll be young forever._

Kurt relaxed into his chair, listening to the sound of Blaine's voice.

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene._

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete._

…_._

_Imma get your heart racing,_

_if that's what you need,_

_in this teenage dream tonight._

_Let you rest your head on me,_

_if that's what's you need,_

_in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight. _

Blaine played the last note as it echoed in the air. He looked up to see an intrigued Kurt staring at him.

"So what'd you think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head smiling, "That was amazing. Bravo! So-"

There was knock on the door and both turned to see who it was. A blonde boy stood in the doorway. He was slightly taller than Kurt, but handsome.

"Hey Kurt, hon, you ready to go?" A smooth European accent came from his mouth as he spoke, Blaine couldn't help but swoon a little at the sound.

"Adam, yes I am, hold on. So anyways we will meet up tomorrow and go over some of the songs." Kurt said before grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow." Blaine said waving goodbye as he watched Kurt leave hand in hand with this Adam guy. Blaine sat down at the piano, his smile slowly fading from his face. He sighed sadly, the best ones are always taken, he thought to himself. Shaking his head he grabbed his bag and headed towards his locker to meet up with Tina.


	10. Last Day

**Authors Note: So this chapter was almost going to kill me, I must admit. It took like five tries just to get it started. But hey it's here so yay! Anyways I hope you like it. More to come soon :)**

Blaine showed up a little early for his last lesson with Kurt. In a way he was sad, but he wasn't going to let that get in his way of enjoying every last second. He loved getting the opportunity to work with Kurt. He had learned so much in the past four days than he did in the month he spent at an acting camp a few summers ago.

"Already here I see." Kurt said as he entered the room.

Blaine gave him a welcoming smile, "I had nothing better to do so I decided that being a little early wouldn't hurt a thing."

"Alright so today, I think we should go over each of the songs again and practice the lines from the dance scene a few times and with that you should be golden." Kurt insisted.

Blaine nodded, digging through his bag to find his script. Kurt walked around the room, looking at it with a sort of longing; his eyes slowly became watery.

"You ok?" Blaine asked.

"What? Oh Yes, it's just…this room was the only place I really felt that I could do anything in. I could have the worst day possible and then enter through that door and everything was different. I was happy, even with all the drama. I was a part of something special in here. Part of me wishes that I could come back and stay forever." Kurt explained.

Blaine stood there, unsure of what to say. He gave him a sympathetic look, Kurt smiled.

"Sorry, this week has been a little weird. Well, let's get back to work shall we." Kurt walked over to the piano to give Blaine his starting note.

Kurt clapped as Blaine finished his last song of the day, "That was wonderful." He said smiling.

Blaine smiled shyly, "Well it looks like we are all done." He said looking away, trying not to show the sadness surprisingly in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I must say I enjoyed being able to coach one of the lead roles. I really had a great time." Kurt said getting up.

"Yeah I had fun too, so, um I was sort of wondering. Will you be able to come to the performance?" Blaine asked looking awkwardly to Kurt.

Kurt laughed a little, "You think I'd miss it? Of, course I'm coming."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "Really? That's totally awesome."

Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm, "Yes, I'm going." Kurt walked closer to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't wait to see you again." He whispered. Blaine blushed, "Me too."

Kurt let go of Blaine, grabbing his bag he headed for the door. Stopping before he walked out completely, "Bye Blaine." He said as he waved.

"See ya, Kurt." Blaine replied waving back. With that, Kurt walked out the door leaving Blaine in the room by himself.


	11. Update

**Update:** So I will be signing out of Fan Fiction for a couple of weeks. There won't be another update until August probably.

With everything that's happened lately, it's hard to keep my mind on track to writing a good story. Lea Michele is literally my entire inspiration, and just thinking about how hard this is for her is heartbreaking. I ….a completely at a loss of words right now so I'm just gonna say thank you for understanding and I will update as soon as I can think of a story and after Supreme Session.


	12. Truth Time

**Authors Note: WOW! In the two weeks I had to think and this was all I could think of for a filler chapter in between two important ones….seriously? Okay, well I'm back and I promise that there will be more to come very soon :) Sorry if this chapter is really lame and short, because it is, LOL….Enjoy!**

Blaine flopped down on his bed, his head smacking against the pillows. He smiled to himself, though it had been over week since Kurt left he still couldn't get the boy off his mind and the fact that he was going to see him again in less than three weeks. He rolled over snatching his cell phone from the night stand. Texting Tina, he wrote

_Ok :) Truth time_

He flipped the phone over in his hands a couple times waiting for her response.

_OOH…I love truth time! Spill ;)_

Blaine quickly responded

_:) I've only known him for a week and I absolutely have a crush on him!_

_What?! Ha…Can I just say "I told you so"_

_Whatever…I just had to tell somebody, though…_

_Ha, well you can always tell me anything :)_


	13. Grease

Blaine paced quickly up and down the hall way, his nerves were beginning to get the better of him. This day had come way too fast for him. Visions raced through his head of any and all worst case scenarios, so of which included him completely forgetting his lines or lyrics and some involving him fainting in front of everyone.

"Thank you Mercedes, these past few weeks have seriously been like hell."

Blaine spun stopped pacing at the sound of Kurt's voice, spinning around and freezing on the spot. He had been too busy freaking out over the show; he had forgotten that Kurt was even coming. Kurt came around the corner with Mercedes at his side, talking very quickly about something that was obviously a big deal.

"I'm so sorry boo." Mercedes replied in response to whatever Kurt was talking about.

"I'll get over it." Kurt said smiling at her. He took a few more steps down the hallway before noticing Blaine, giving him an award winning smile when he saw him.

"Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine stared blankly for a minute before realizing someone had acknowledged him, shaking his head slightly.

"Hey, Kurt." He said, returning the smile.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be backstage with the rest of them?" Kurt asked slightly amused.

"Oh, I was just taking a little alone time to clear my thoughts before I had to go on stage." Blaine said quickly.

"Who's this?" Mercedes asked quietly, trying not to sound to interrupting.

"Oh!" Kurt said shocked, "Mercedes this is Blaine, Blaine this is Mercedes." He said gesturing to the both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said extending his hand towards Mercedes.

"You too." She said smiling.

"Well, we should probably go take our seats." Kurt said looking over to Mercedes, "I'll find you after the show." Giving one last smile towards Blaine, him and Mercedes made their way to the theater entrance.

Blaine waved goodbye, then proceeded to make his way back to the stage area. Tina rushed up to him when he got there.

"Thank goodness. Where were you? Gosh I'm totally freaking." She said quickly, her words running together because of the speed they were said.

"Sorry, I was just taking a little alone time. You'll do great do worry." He said patting her on the back reassuringly.

She smiled, getting a little teary eyed, "Thank you. Well, let's do this" she grabbed his hand and they both walked over to the rest of the club.

"Alright everyone," waved everybody into a small circle, "You've all worked very hard these past few weeks and I would just like to thank you for that. Now, let's all go out there and show them what you've done!"

As the group gathered on stage at the end of the performance, bowing to the crowd, Blaine couldn't help but glance over to where Kurt was sitting, receiving a very big smile as he did so. Blaine smiled shyly to himself, breathing a sigh of relief that the musical had gone so well. They all waved goodbye to the crowd and ventured back behind the curtains, Blaine ran over and gave Tina a huge hug.

"I told you were going to be amazing!" He said.

Tina giggled, "Well so were you." She smirked at him, making both of them laugh.

"Hey, Blaine!" Blaine spun around to see Kurt standing a little ways away from him, Tina gave him a small knowing smile before turning around and running over to Artie. Blaine rolled his eyes, and then walked over to Kurt.

"You were really impressive out there tonight." Kurt said smiling.

"Thank you." Blaine replied, "So, Kurt what are you doing afterwards?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Um nothing that I know of, why?" Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany to Arties celebration party tonight?"

Kurt smiled again, "Of course, I would love to."

**Authors Note: So I really wanted this chapter to be a lot longer but this is all I could get at the time. Sorry! Senior Year is going to be quite interesting, so bare with me I will update when I can. (there now I don't feel as bad :)**


End file.
